


You're Warm, Amity

by snailparty1



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Hurt/Comfort, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Sickfic, but before the grudgby match, eda is trying her best and i love her for it, sometime after grom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snailparty1/pseuds/snailparty1
Summary: Luz hasn't shown up to school for three days, and Amity is going crazy worrying about her.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 14
Kudos: 744





	You're Warm, Amity

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't written in a while :P started college. A little one shot to get me back in the groove!

Amity wrang her hands together nervously as she approached the clearing surrounding the Owl House. It had been 3 days since Luz was last at Hexside, and Amity was starting to get worried. Very worried. She had grown accustomed to Luz’s presence, and school without her was just… kind of bland. Her thoughts were constantly wandering from whatever she was doing to fretting about Luz. It was getting to the point that it was affecting her schoolwork -- she couldn’t concentrate enough to maintain a stable Abomination for more than a few moments. 

So, she was on her way to get answers. She had lied to her parents, telling them she had a 'study date' with Skara, when in reality the was trudging through the woods on her way to the Owl House, which was getting closer and closer by the second. Dreading her confrontation with the owl demon, she approached the front door.

“Oh, it’s you.” Hooty said, narrowing his eyes. “I thought I heard a meanie coming this way, hoot-hoot.”

Amity sighed. “Is Luz here?”

“I don’t know, maybe,” Hooty averted his gaze from the witchling, his eyes still narrow in distaste. 

“Hooty!” The voice of the Owl Lady called from inside, “Let her in!”

“Hmm.” Hooty gumbled as he slowly opened his door.

Amity nodded to him in silent appreciation. “Thank you, Miss Eda,” she said with a shy smile. The woman stood in the kitchen over a large, bubbling pot on the fire. The aroma it produced was unlike any brew Amity had ever smelled, rich and intoxicating, causing her mouth to water slightly.

Turning to the green haired girl, the Owl Lady’s eyes were uncharacteristically frantic, her mouth downturned in a worried frown. “Good, you’re here. Can you stir this for me?” Without waiting for an answer, she darted towards the stairs.

“Is Luz…” Amity started, but trailed off as she heard the witch’s footsteps pound all the way up the stairs. With a sigh, she made her way to the boiling cauldron. The smell was even more enticing up close. The golden broth bubbled, causing miscellaneous cubes of various unidentifiable origin to float around in circles. Amity began stirring, and noticed the bottom of the pot was full of rice. 

Amity stirred the pot for only a few minutes before Eda came barreling down the stairs again. Sauntering into the kitchen, she attempted to hide how flustered she was, but she was doing a poor job. “Glad you’re here, kid. I like Luz’s other friends, but you’re better in a...crisis.” She coughed into her hand to muffle the last word she spoke, but Amity heard it, clear as day. 

“Is Luz okay?!” Amity practically shouted, her eyes wide.

Eda scratched the back of her neck. “Well, not to put my parenting skills into question, but I have no idea.” She moved over to the pot and began stirring it, taking Amity’s place.

“What does that even mean?!”

“Well, she’s...breathing? And she asked me for some sort of human healing potion. Owlbert ran to the human world to grab it for me.” The witch held up a can that read “Chicken and Rice Soup” on the label.

“Oh, jeez,” Amity muttered, putting a hand to her head. “Do you know what’s wrong with her?”

“She says she’s sick,” Eda began, adding spices to the pot as she stirred, “but it’s not like any sickness I’ve ever seen. She’s hot to the touch and radiating heat, but insists on using all the blankets in the house. She can’t breathe through her nose. She sleeps all day.” The woman ran a hand through her hair, giving Amity a worrying glance. “I’m not sure what to do. I tried everything; potions, spells, rituals -- I even did King’s stupid ‘healing dance!’” With a sigh, she clicked the fire off beneath the cauldron before ladeling it into a bowl. “If this doesn’t work, then I’ll be totally out of ideas.”

Amity gulped. As Eda began to carefully climb the stairs, Amity was right on her heels. Upon arriving at Luz’s door, Eda gave a gentle knock before opening the door, despite getting no response from inside. 

The air in the room was hot. It blew past Eda and Amity as the door swung open, taking the breath out of their lungs. Luz’s sparse belongings were pushed up against the back wall, and in the middle of the small room was an enormous lump of blankets, stirring ever so slightly as the door opened. 

“Luz?” the Owl Lady whispered tentatively to the blankets. A groan came from the lump’s core, and it shifted once more. Eda continued, “Luz, I made your--your ‘soup,’ or whatever it’s called.”

The blankets finally began to move--actually move--as Luz sat up. Her eyes were red and glassy in the dim light shining in from the hall, and her hair was unkempt and messy, falling over her eyes. King emerged from the pile, gasping dramatically for fresh air before dragging himself forward, clawing his way into the cool air of the hall. 

Luz blinked hard a couple times, and then rubbed her eyes roughly. Pushing her bangs out of the way, she stared hard at the people in front of her. “Amity?” she finally spoke. Her voice was scratchy and hoarse, with illness or sleep, though, Amity couldn’t be sure.

“Luz!” Amity gasped before she could stop herself. She quickly found herself at the human’s side. “Are you okay?! Eda thinks you’re dying!”

“Don’t tell her that!” Eda hissed to Amity before turning to Luz with a much softer expression, “You’re totally gonna be fine, kiddo. I totally know how to cure you, easy peazy.” She returned her glare to Amity, but the girl was enraptured by the human before her.

Luz gave a small chuckle, although it lacked her normal enthusiasm. “I’m not dying. I told Eda, I’m just a little sick.” She offered Amity a smile, but it was interrupted by a cough that racked her whole body.

“Now I need to add ‘coughing fit’ to the symptom list,” The Owl Lady muttered as she watched Luz struggle to catch her breath. “Here Amy, give her this while I go hit the books. Coughing has got to be a clue to curing this!”

“My name’s Amity,” the witchling tried to say, but the words barely passed her lips before the woman shoved the bowl into her hands and dashed down the stairs. 

A laugh sounded from beside her, a real laugh, as Luz watched Eda rush out. “She’s no good with names,” she said, smiling softly, “She called me ‘Lose’ for weeks.” 

Amity chuckled with her, before the room fell silent. The green-haired witchling struggled to find anything to say to break it, but nothing came to mind. She could not think of a single word to say. Moments passed and Amity felt a nervous blush tint her face and ears. Was this an awkward silence, or a comfortable one? Was Luz waiting for her to say something? She looked up to meet the eyes of the other girl, and found Luz staring at her, her eyes hooded and a dazed smile on her face. “Hi, Amity.”

An eyebrow raised in confusion. “Hi, Luz.” Silence fell between them once more, but Amity found the courage to break it. “Soup?” She pushed the bowl towards the human. Luz looked at it with moderate disgust, which puzzled Amity. “Didn’t you tell Eda to get this for you?”

“Well, yeah, but now my tummy hurts.” Luz said, frowning.

“Tummy?”

Luz nodded, putting a hand on her stomach. “Tummy.” 

Finally in understanding, Amity nodded, although she wasn’t pleased. “When was the last time you ate?”

Avoiding the question, Luz rubbed her hands over her arms in an attempt to warm herself. “Can you shut the door? You’re letting out my warm.”

Rolling her eyes, Amity stood. “Don’t think you dodged my question.” She closed the door quietly, plunging the room into near total darkness. From the pile of blankets, Luz slapped a light glyph, creating barely enough light to illuminate the center of the room. 

Amity took her seat next to Luz once more. “When did you last eat?”

The human avoided eye contact. “...How long has it been since Taco Tuesday?” she asked. She had introduced the weekly holiday on her first day at Hexside, and had managed to convince the lunchbeasts to make ‘tacos’ once a week.

“Luz, that was three days ago.” Amity said, her eyes narrow.

“Haha… oops?” Luz laughed nervously, putting her hands up. When it was clear Amity was not amused, she put her hands down, and her smile fell with an exaggerated sigh. She picked the bowl up and took a small sip from the spoon. Her eyes lit up, and she took another sip, this one marginally bigger.

Amity let out a sigh of relief. Whatever ‘chicken’ was, it must have tremendous healing properties. As Luz slowly continued to eat, spoonful by spoonful, Amity continued questioning her, this time out of curiosity rather than concern. “Does this happen...often, for humans?”

Luz shook her head. “Nah, maybe a few times a year, max. It kinda sucks, but you only die if you’re, like, old and decrepit, y’know?”

The witchling’s face paled. “You can actually die from this?”

“ _Ay_ , no, Amity! I’ll be fine!” Luz yelled as loud as her hoarse voice would allow her. She started coughing again, stopping her counterargument cold. 

Amity hummed with concern, picking up a blanket and placing it over Luz’s shoulders. 

The human sniffled. “ _Gracias_ ,” she mumbled. She didn’t particularly like being coddled, but she wasn’t about to tell Amity to stop.

“How do you normally cure...this?” Amity asked, still standing over Luz.

Looking up at the other girl, Luz answered with a laugh, “Well if you ask my Mom, it’s chicken and rice soup, sleep, and fresh air.”

Amity nodded, “Okay, and when was the last time you had fresh air?” 

Luz didn’t answer. 

Amity sighed. “Does this window open?” she questioned, moving to the stained glass window at the back of the room.

“Not since I nailed it shut.” Amity glared at her. “What? Hooty kept invading my privacy! One of these days, he was gonna bust in on me naked!”

Luz? Naked? Amity’s face exploded into a deep red blush. Thank the gods it was dark in here. “W-w-well, we should get you outside, in any case. Air, and all. For breathing. Fresh air, that is; not the hot, stuffy, sick air you’ve been breeding in here. Presumably for three days.”

Luz groaned, slithering back under her blanket pile. “Nooooo. It’s so cold out there.”

“Please? For me?”

Lus stuck only her eyes out of the blankets, and locked onto Amity’s pleading gaze. Her amber eyes looked bigger than they usually did in the dim light, and it melted her heart. How could she say no? With another groan, Luz threw all the blankets off of her as she stood, save for the one Amity had placed on her shoulders. “Okay. Fine. Fresh air, and all.”

Amity smiled, and Luz couldn’t help but smile back--it was infectious. Suddenly, Amity leaned over and wrapped Luz in a tight hug. Luz almost lost her footing, but Amity helped her maintain it. “I missed you. Three days is a long time, Luz!” She leaned back, but her arms remained at Luz’s sides. “You could’ve called or something! I was worried sick!”

“Haha, worried _sick_.” Luz giggled. Amity frowned, eyebrows furrowed, and Luz sighed. “I’m sorry, Amity, I really am.” She returned the hug, wrapping the blanket over Amity. “I guess I kinda haven’t been able to make a cohesive thought these last couple days. I’m doing better now, honest!”

Needless to say, Amity was also having trouble thinking. Luz’s arms were wrapped comfortably around her. The blanket smelled so strongly like her that it was all she could think about. The only response she could muster was to hum into Luz’s chest, but it came out high-pitched and nervous. 

With neither girl fully in their right mind, the hug went on far longer than it probably should have. Luz only moved her arms because it was kind of tiring to hold them up, and Amity only backed up because she was finding it hard to breathe. They made eye contact as they split, and Luz couldn’t help but laugh a little. Amity laughed too, though neither girl was entirely sure what was funny. Finally moving to the door, the witchling asked, “Ready?”

“I guess.”

Amity opened the door, and even she wasn’t prepared for how cold the hall was. The cold air whipped past her, sending a shiver down her spine. From behind her, she heard Luz suck in a shocked breath as the air stirred violently. “You know, what? I changed my mind, I’m not ready.”

“No takesies backsies, Luz. Let’s go.” Amity said, grabbing Luz’s wrist. Luz, now holding her blanket together at her chest with one hand, groaned in protest, but didn’t try to pull her wrist free. Instead, she complied with Amity, and made her way down the stairs, her bare feet slapping uncomfortably against the cold wooden floors. 

Amity threw the front door open and stepped onto the grass just outside, pulling Luz behind her. She took a deep breath, looking around the clearing. “See, Luz, isn’t this great?” she said wistfully as she turned to the human behind her.

Luz, now illuminated by the sun, looked horrible. Her skin was pale, her eyes were red and bloodshot, with dark circles beneath them, her hair was bedraggled, her nose was red and dripping, and to top it off, her whole body was violently shaking. “N-No.” she muttered, trying to sniff the snot back up. When that failed, she gently wiped her nose with the blanket.

“Ew,” Amity couldn’t stop herself from saying. “So, have you washed your blankets, or are they all…” she trailed off, gesturing to the snot.

“Oh, the other ones are clean.” Amity let out a sigh of relief before Luz continued. “Yeah, this one’s the snot blanket.”

“Luz!” Amity exclaimed, horrified, “I touched that one!”

Luz laughed, still in a kind of daze. “Yeah, you did! Gross, huh?”

“Well, I’m gonna go wash my hands,” the green-haired girl muttered with a small smile as she moved past Luz.

“Okay, well I think I’m gonna go to sleep, so I’ll see you later.”

Confused, Amity turned around only to see Luz halfway to the ground--she wasn't kidding about going to sleep. In a moment of panic, she stuck both her hands out, protecting Luz’s head from slamming into the ground. “Luz!” she shouted, now sitting on the ground, moving the top half of Luz’s body to her lap. She must have overexerted herself.

“Hmm?” the human hummed, only cracking open one eye. “Hey, when did I get down here?”

“Jeez, Luz! If you’re gonna pass out, say something before you actually pass out!”

Luz clicked her tongue and shot finger guns to the other girl. “You got it, chief.” Amity felt her shiver in her lap, and started helping her to her feet. Luz wobbled like a baby deer, but the girls eventually made it to the couch. Amity sat down first, and Luz practically fell on top of her. After taking a set beside the witchling, she had lost all composure and slumped into the other girl, her head now resting on her shoulder.

Amity sighed. “Luz, sit up, I gotta switch your blanket.”

Pouting, Luz only mumbled, “Coooold.”

Biting her tongue, Amity went against what her heart was telling her, and ripped the blanket off of the human. “Sorry, Luz. I’ll be right back.”

“E-Evil,” was all Luz could stammer, now curled up in the fetal position, shaking.

Amity rushed up the stairs. Poking her head into Eda’s study, she asked, “Where’s the laundry?”

Without looking up from her book, the Owl Lady answered, “End of the hall.” As Amity began to move away, Eda shouted to her, “Hey, kid!” Quizzically, Amity stuck her head back into the room. “Does Luz have any large, black boils?” she asked, holding up the page of a book that read, ‘THE BLACK PLAGUE.’ 

“No, Miss Eda. I would’ve seen them when I took her blanket.”

“Alright, kiddo. Keep her safe for me.” Eda said, flipping to a new page of her book, and the witchling nodded in response. 

It took only a moment to throw the soiled blanket into the hamper, wash her hands, and grab the largest blanket she could find off of Luz’s floor. Darting back downstairs, she found Luz in the same position as she left her. “Sit up,” Amity commanded, and Luz obeyed, not even opening her eyes. She sat up, bringing her knees tightly to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. With a chuckle, Amity whispered, “You’re pathetic, Luz.”

“Thanks.” Luz said sarcastically as Amity draped the blanket over her. “Good thing you’re here to make sure I don’t wither away.”

“You’re welcome,” the green-haired girl smiled, taking a seat next to Luz on the couch. 

A shiver wracked Luz’s body. “This blanket is cold.”

“Luz, that doesn’t even make sense.”

“Yes it does! I spend three days warming that other one up. When I left the pile they all cooled off.” Luz raised one arm, opening her blanket cocoon. “Help me warm this one up?”

Amity’s face flushed. Wordlessly, she scooted closer to Luz, who wrapped the blanket around the witchling’s shoulder and pressed the sides of their bodies together. Almost instantly, Luz relaxed into Amity, who remained totally rigid as the human snuggled up next to her, only getting closer as time passed. “You’re warm, Amity.”

“Thanks, I get a lot of practice,” she said in a panic, although she supposed it wasn’t totally incorrect. Her face did flush frequently, especially around a certain human.

If Luz noticed how strange Amity’s comment was, she didn’t show it, only humming comfortably as a response.

Amity was going to have to call her parents--the ‘study date’ she told them she was going on was about to become a sleepover.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys omg 😭 thank u for blowing this up! I woke up to 200+ kudos like wow!!! And thanks to everyone commening, youre so sweet 🥺 ily


End file.
